Globby
Globby is a slimy monster and recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. He was once a common purse thief until a freak accident with Honey Lemon's chem-purse and an experimental neurotransmitter mutated his body. Background Globby was once a common thief known as Dibs. He was considered by many a terrible thief, due to being unsuccessful in stealing. One day he stole Honey Lemon's chem-purse and came across an expensive neurotransmitter (based on Hiro's transmitter for the Microbots) built by Krei Tech Industries in a secret lab. He tried to steal it so he could get some money out of it, but then accidentally broke Honey Lemon's chem-purse. Chemicals mixed into purple goo burst out and consumed Dibs' entire body, due to wearing the neurotransmitter which could control anything linked to it with the mind. Dibs at first struggled to control his mutation, but eventually mastered it once he figured out how to work the neurotransmitter. Instead of wanting to cure his condition he decided to embrace it by becoming a supervillain. By the events of "Failure Mode", Globby got better at controlling his mutation, and soon discovered that he could shapeshift and manipulate his molecules into anything just by using his thoughts. These newfound abilities were enough to easily defeat Big Hero 6. Physical Appearance Globby is covered in purple slime and has green eyes. A neurotransmitter is where his head should be. Role in the series Dibs first appears in "Baymax Returns", where he is being tortured by Yama and his thugs for not paying his debt on time. He is spared from death when Yama gets a call from Obake. Dibs later appears in "Big Roommates", where he steals Honey Lemon's purse and Alistair Krei's neurotransmitter, resulting in his accidental mutation. He tries to force Alistair Krei to teach him how to properly utilize his powers, but Big Hero 6's interference causes him to have a mental breakdown. Honey Lemon comforts Globby by ensuring that his life can get better from there, despite his low self-esteem. In a twist of events, this motivates Globby to better his life by becoming a fearsome supervillain. At some point following his descent into villainy, Globby becomes an accomplice of Obake, a master criminal. In "Failure Mode", Obake orders Globby to retrieve a priceless painting from the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, though Big Hero 6 are there to stop him. Unfortunately for the heroes, Globby learns to master his abilities, making him a truly formidable foe. He succeeds in stealing the painting, and delivers it to Obake. Obake, upon examining Globby's sticky substance, notes that further study will unlock even more of his potential. Gallery Dibs.png|Dibs before Globby Big Roommates 10.png Big Roommates 11.png Failure Mode 3.png Failure Mode 20.jpg Failure Mode 18.png Failure Mode 23.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 19.png|Globby's new powers Kentucky Kaiju 7.jpg Globby concept 1.jpg Globby concept 2.jpg Globby-concept-3.png Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Monsters Category:Transformed characters Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adults